Isolated Screams
by DonnyJay
Summary: After the fifth season of Total Drama, which comprised of all thirty eight contestants, Chris invites all of said contestants for a weekend away at his luxurious mansion that he shared with Chef. However, a disgruntled former camper has decided that everyone needs to pay, which results in a gory blood bath… Slasher/Horror fic! Rated M just in case.


**_Isolated Screams_**

* * *

**Summary: **After 'Total Drama Revenge of the Island', Chris decided to conclude the series with a _big _line-up. So big, that it comprised of all thirty eight contestants that had competed beforehand. But that's not all… A couple of weeks after the final episode of the fifth season had aired; Chris invited all of said campers for a weekend away at his luxurious mansion, which he shared with Chef. However, a disgruntled former contestant has decided that everyone needs to pay, which results in a gory blood bath…

**Rating: **M

**A/N: **So, this was written for Total Drama Writing Spree Day, aka, the 19th of October. This fic is that of a Slasher nature, so if you do not like Horror or Slasher, feel free not to read!

* * *

_My, Oh, Mansion!_

About a fortnight after the conclusion of the fifth series of Total Drama, each and every contestant received a letter from the famous host with the most, Chris McLean, inviting them to a weekend away at his luxurious mansion. Needless to say, everyone decided to go, whether their motives were to relax, to find out what Chris's house was like, or to cherish their – not so pleasant – Total Drama memories together.

Chris and Chef made sure the ex-contestants all gathered at Playa des Losers, where they would board a run-down boat that would take them back to Canada from the series of islands that Wawanakwa comprised of. From the dock, they would board the even less classy Total Drama bus that had featured many times in the show's history.

Due to the fact that Chris McLean didn't exactly like the company of other people, his place of residence was more or less in the middle of nowhere, meaning that the ex-contestants had to go on a long bus journey on a stormy day.

Needless to say, Katie and Sadie were sitting beside each other at the very front seats, gossiping about their former team-mates and such. They were forced to sit so far forward due to the fact that all they do is talk. This train of though, originally thought up by Heather, resulted in Staci and Ezekiel receiving the seats adjacent to the BFFFLs, the only thing separating the two sets of seats being the pathway in the middle.

The four seats behind Katie, Sadie, Staci and Ezekiel were fought over, well, in the sense that _no one _wanted to have to sit in them. Nevertheless, they had to be filled up as the bus only comprised of exactly thirty-eight seats. The contestants voted among themselves as to who should have to go through the displeasure of sitting behind the chatty bunch at the front. The majority of the votes went to Sierra, who didn't go down without a fight, and forced Cody to be her partner. The other two seats were given to Blaineley and Scott, as neither of the two was widely liked.

Behind the eight front seats were two semi-circular seating arrangements on either side of the pathway. These semi-circular seating arrangements complete with a semi-circular table in the middle, seated six contestants (on either side).

It was unanimously decided that these seats should be given to those that were more sociable than people like B, so Leshawna, Harold, Owen, Izzy, DJ and Geoff sat on one side, whilst Bridgette, Dakota (who had recently broken up with Sam), Tyler, Lindsay, Gwen and Trent sat on the other side. Tyler and Lindsay, Leshawna and Harold, Owen and Izzy, Bridgette and Geoff were all still going strong, whilst Gwen and Trent had rekindled their relationship from the first season.

Behind these seating arrangements were two sets of two-seaters facing backwards, towards another two sets of two-seaters. Between said seats were tables.

Justin and Anne Maria, who had formed a relationship during the last season, were sitting on two of the seats that faced backwards. Opposite them were Mike and Zoey. Anne Maria and Zoey had come past their differences, and were now friendly with each other.

The four seats opposite them were taken up by Eva, who had overcome her anger issues, Dawn, Noah and Brick. It was widely known that Noah and Dawn had fallen for each other during the fifth season.

Behind these seats was yet another two sets of backward facing seats, this time, however, the seats were not situated at a table, but were instead facing six seats that were placed along the back of the bus. This was where the rather unlikable, 'mean' or manipulative people sat.

Needless to say, Heather and Alejandro sat at the two middle seats of the back row. Beside Alejandro were Jo and Lightning, who weren't happy with whom they were sitting beside. On the opposite side, Courtney and Duncan were sitting beside Heather.

This left four people sitting opposite them. Beth, Sam, Cameron and B were the unlucky unfortunates who received those seats. For these four, the journey seemed even longer, due to all the snide comments they were receiving from Heather, Alejandro, Jo and Lightning. Duncan and Courtney did not faze them as all they did, more or less, was kiss. If they weren't kissing, Duncan was making the former C.I.T. mad.

Eventually, though, the bus came to a large black gate, which opened by itself, revealing a large fountain surrounded by a ring of gravel for vehicles to drive upon.

"Chris could afford _this_?" Duncan asked allowed, his jaw dropping slightly as his eyes set upon the luxurious manor. "That's what, four floors? There's no way he could've received that high a salary."

He didn't. Chris was a dodgy character, and made most of his money in illegal dealings. Total Drama was his therapy, if you'd like. He took pleasure in the pain of others.

Moments later, the bus parked up outside the mansion, and the passengers all flocked out, receiving a menacingly devious grin from Chris, who was proudly standing upon the steps leading to the front door of his home, holding an umbrella above his head.

"Welcome, welcome all to my humble abode!" Chris grinned as he greeted his guests. "Chef has each and every room key. You'll be happy to know that you each get your own room; there are plenty of bedrooms here at McLean Manor!"

"'McLean Manor'? _Seriously?" _Noah grumbled.

"I sleep in room G1 in the east wing of the ground floor, whilst Chef sleeps in G2 over in the west wing." Chris explained. There were only two bedrooms on the ground floor so that there would be enough room for everything else. "There are no bedrooms on the first floor, twenty five on the second floor, and twenty on the third floor, meaning that there will be seven empty rooms. Oh, and I've already given you a specific room."

"Ooh, ooh, what's mine?" Lindsay asked the raven-haired man.

"I can't remember from the top of my head, but I have taken the time to list your name and room number upon a board in the lobby." Chris answered, before gesturing to everyone to come in.

Chris and his thirty eight guests all piled into the entrance of the manor and out of the harsh weather, where they arrived at the lobby, Chef, and a large board.

"Right, listen up, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once." Chef grunted. "Heather, Duncan, Justin, Harold, Sadie, Staci, Eva, Alejandro, Courtney, Jo, Lightning, Scott, Blaineley, Owen, Katie, Geoff, Bridgette, B, Izzy, Anne Maria, Leshawna, Ezekiel, Noah, Tyler and Brick are in rooms 2A through 2Y in that order. Beth, Dawn, Mike, DJ, Zoey, Gwen, Sam, Cameron, Dakota, Trent, Lindsay, Cody and Sierra, you are in rooms 3A through 3M, again, in that order."

With that, everyone scrambled over to the table with the keys on top of it, each key attached to a label.

"Oh, I should probably mention, the Dining Hall is on the first floor. We'll be meeting there for dinner in an hour." Chris revealed. "Until then, feel free to get used to the place, there's a gym, games room, swimming pool with an adjacent spa, kitchen, music room, library, lounge, a basement, two elevators - one in each wing, but if you're an old fashioned type of person, we have many staircases as well. Not all are as grand is this one, though." He said, turning around to look at a rather classy, curved staircase leading to the first floor. "Long message short, meet Chef and I in the dining hall at 5pm."

"There's a games room here?" Sam said, looking rather cheery. "_Sweet_!"

"Eeeek, Katie, I can't wait to relax at the spa room!" Sadie squealed, clasping hands with her BFFFL.

"Like, neither can I, Sadie!" Katie replied. "This is totally going to be amazing!"

"Move out the way, Tweedle-Dweeb and Tweedle-Dumb." Jo grunted as she barged past the BFFFLs. "There's a gym waiting for me."

"Some people can be like, sooo rude sometimes!" Katie sighed.

"I know, I wish everyone was like us!" Sadie cheered, as the pair began to jump in unison.

"I don't." Heather muttered, rolling her eyes, overhearing their conversation.

Within fifteen minutes, all thirty eight former campers had made their way to their respective bedrooms, packed, and were now in places such as the gym, spa, or games room.

**(GYM)**

"So, Eva, you were all tough in the first season, and in the aftermaths of World Tour. What's happened since then? It's like you've went all wimpy for now reason." Jo broke the silence within the gym, where she, Brick and Eva were exercising.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not a wimp. Second of all, it's none of your business." Eva replied bluntly, she hadn't the time for Jo.

"Sheesh, talk about over reacting." Jo rolled her eyes.

"She's not over-reacting at all, Jo." Brick told the jockette, angering her. "She doesn't need to tell you stuff, after all, you did set up her elimination last season."

"Who asked you to speak, Lieutenant Bed Wetter?" Jo asked the cadet, prompting him to turn away. "Exactly."

"Leave him alone, will you?" Eva stood up for the cadet, quite literally. "He's done nothing to deserve that, so I think it's best if you just leave, before I do something I'll regret."

"Oh, so now you're ganging up on me? Nice…" Jo rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm not just gonna stick some place where I'm not wanted, so, see ya, losers."

"Well, you stuck around on the island for long enough, and nobody wanted you there." Brick muttered under his breath.

"What's that, Brick-for-Brains?" Jo snapped.

"Nothing, now get lost, NOW!" Eva ordered the jockette, who continued on her way out of the room, flaring her eyes. Once Jo had left the room, Eva turned to Brick. "What was that all about?"

"It's just Jo being Jo…" Brick sighed.

"It's like she has some sort of personal vendetta against you." Eva replied, as Brick continued to jog on one of the treadmills.

"It's nothing really, she does that to everyone." Brick replied, not stopping to lose concentration.

"Well… If you say so…" Eva responded, turning away from the cadet and getting onto another piece of equipment at the gym.

**(SPA)**

"Why haven't we come here sooner?" Heather asked aloud, with a facial mask on and two cucumber pieces covering her eyelids. "I mean, sure we have to do the job of the beauticians, but it's still so… relaxing."

"Speak for yourself." Alejandro sighed whilst given his raven-haired on-again-off-again girlfriend a foot rub.

"Don't deny that you're enjoying it, Ale-Handsome." Heather purred, as Alejandro smirked.

"Get a room, guys!" Courtney chuckled.

"Talk about when the shoe's on the other foot." Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked the Latino.

"You and Duncan were making out the whole bus journey, Courtney, that's what he means." Heather said, trying to keep her face as still as possible.

"We did not!" Courtney exclaimed. "We may have kissed a little, but not the whole journey!"

"Whatever you say, Miss C.I.T." Heather replied, smirking a little.

"Oh, hah-hah, you're laughing now, but when I'm a highly paid lawyer, you'll see who's the one laughing." Courtney fumed, folding her arms.

"Relax, Courtney, she's just messing with you." Alejandro chuckled at the former C.I.T.'s angered facial expression.

"Yeah, well don't." Courtney pouted. "I'm proud to have been a C.I.T."

"We're sure you are…" Heather added, prompting an angry look from Courtney.

About ten minutes later, Duncan arrived at the Spa, and informed its occupants, aka, Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, Dakota, Lindsay, Tyler and Blaineley, that it was time to go to the dining hall for dinner.

**(Dining Hall, 5:10pm)**

Everyone had gathered at the dining hall like Chris had instructed, and were now sitting down to have their meal.

"So," Owen spoke up between slurps of his spaghetti. "Why are we all here?"

"I told you that in your invitation – to have a weekend away." Chris replied with a grin. "What else could it be?"

"Uh, I don't know? Maybe you want us to do ten more seasons?" Noah rolled his eyes.

"Now that you say that, it does sound familiar…" Chris chuckled, as the (not-so) former contestants all dropped their food utensils, their mouths ajar. "Of course I don't mean ten… just three."

"You say that like it's three days, not three years, Chris." Duncan uttered. "And I sure as heck ain't spending another three years on that lousy show."

After this, everyone else started to voice their objection.

"Pipe down, already!" Chris couldn't help but let out a snigger. "We thought that you all would refuse, so we added a little insurance into your contracts."

"What kind of insurance?" Heather narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, just that, should you refuse to partake in Total Drama after your host, aka _Me, _tells you that you are participating, we are able to sue you for everything you _and _your family have."

"You can't just do that!" Courtney snapped. "My family have worked hard to get where they are now and I'm not going to stand by and let you take that away!"

"Actually, we _can _do that. There is another option, however…" Chris revealed.

"… And that is?" Alejandro asked the host.

"That you all work as unpaid interns for the rest of the show's twenty-five seasons." Chris answered, much to the shock of everyone.

"Now way am I being your sha-slave! You can forget that right now. I'm sha-out!" Lightning revealed, heading towards the door, which made a clicking sound.

"Nuh-uh-uh." Chris chuckled, holding a remote control and pointing it to the door. "Nobody's leaving until they sign up for a participant or an intern."

"But Chris, if Blaineley was an intern for twenty five years, she'd be way over the retiring age." Beth said, rather innocently.

"Shut it, Geek!" Blaineley snapped. "I'll have you know that I'm only twenty eight."

"Yeah right." Geoff snickered.

"Silence!" Chris ordered. "Now… I'm going to leave Chef in charge of you all. Chef, don't let _anyone _leave until they've signed one of the forms.

"Yes, Chris." Chef agreed, a tone of regret in his voice.

With that, Chris left the dining hall, with Chef standing by the only door, which also happened to be locked.

"Chef, don't be a douche. Let us out." Harold said to the well-built ex-army officer. "We can tell you don't approve of this."

"Oh yeah?" Chef said. "And how would you know that?"

"It's written all over your face." Gwen answered.

"And your aura is a definite giveaway." Dawn revealed, prompting her to receive many looks from others in the room.

"Damn it, moonchild. I knew you would be my downfall." Chef groaned. "I'm not gonna unlock this door, but I will let you barge it down, so it looks like I didn't go down without a fight. Got it?"

"Thanks, Chef! We won't forget this." Bridgette smiled, as Chef nodded, giving the teens and Blaineley access to the door.

It only took the crew five or six barges to knock the door from its hinges. From there, the teens all scrambled for a way to the exit.

"Screw Chris, I am not going back on that show ever again!" Duncan panted as he and Courtney ran down the hall together.

"Neither am I, so I think it's best if we split up, that way there will be more chance that one of us will find the exit, and we can alert the others to it." Courtney suggested in between breaths and pants.

"Damn Chris and his overly large mansion!" Duncan sighed. "Fine, but what if we run into Chris?"

"Just hope that he doesn't see you, and if he does, tell him you signed up for the show or something." Courtney added, before turning right to face an elevator. "See you soon."

"See ya soon, Princess." Duncan smirked as the elevator door started closing.

"Wait up! Hold the elevator!" Gwen exclaimed as she, Trent, Bridgette and Geoff ran towards Duncan. By the time they'd reached the elevator, it was too late, as it had already started to go down.

"Why didn't you hold it, dude?" Geoff asked the delinquent. "We need to get out of here as soon as possible!"

"Didn't know it was that much of a rush." Duncan chuckled. "Is he gonna hunt you down with an axe or something?"

"You know what he means." Bridgette sighed. "Anyway, who was in the elevator?"

"Courtney." Duncan answered the surfer girl. "Why?"

"Why'd she go alone?" Geoff asked.

"I don't know…" Duncan replied. "To increase the chances of finding an exit, that's what she said anyway. Why don't you do the same?"

"I'm not leaving Bridge." Geoff said as he hugged Bridgette.

"Fine then, but let's split up. Gwen, you go with Trent, Geoff, you go with Bridgette, and I'll go it alone."

"You sure, man?" Geoff inquired.

"Yeah, now go. Call me or something if you find an exit." Duncan said, before walking off.

Dawn, Noah, Heather, Alejandro, Lindsay and Tyler were the only six to have ran down the hallway facing right.

"Great, the stupid electricity's bailing on us!" Heather sighed as the lights started to flicker. "I bet Chris didn't pay he's electricity bill."

"Uh, look outside, Heather. There's a storm. There's obviously going to be a power cut some time soon." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Guys, isn't this like a horror movie?" Lindsay joked, as everyone turned to look at her.

"Not. Helping." Noah uttered.

"I say we split up." Alejandro suggested. "We'll cover more ground that way."

"Oh yeah? And what if one of us gets lost?" Heather questioned.

"They'll find their way eventually. But for the time being, I think we should split." Alejandro answered.

"I agree. It is statistically more probable for one of us to find an exit rather than a whole group." Dawn spoke up.

"There. It's settled. We'll split up." Alejandro uttered. "Heather and I will go left at this corner, and split up from there, Noah and Dawn will go straight ahead, and Tyler and Lindsay will turn right."

Over in another part of the manor, Chris was walking rather cheerfully, whistling with a little skip in his step. "This is sure going to rake in the cash." He smirked to himself, walking along one of the many red-carpet hallways, when the lights started to flicker. "Great. Just when I've got a house full of stupid teenagers, my electricity decides to go on the blink. Stupid storm!"

"You shouldn't blame the weather, Chris." Came a voice from behind the host. "Bad things happen to bad people, and you, sir, are a very bad man."

Chris quickly turned around, seeing someone that he didn't quite expect to see.

"A bad man am I?" Chris snickered. "Tell me. How bad _am _I?"

"Oh you're bad. Very, very bad." The person replied, in a rather seductive tone.

"Really?" Chris said, also rather seductively. "Then why don't you show me just how bad I am?"

The person walked closer to the arrogant TV host. "… Oh, I intend to." They said, continuing to walk closer until they were mere inches from each other.

"I've got to say, I never had you down as the type of person to be like this…" Chris smirked. "… I like it. For that, I might consider letting you out of your contract…"

"Oh Chris. Chris, Chris, Chris." The person replied, giving Chris a smile as they stared deep into his eyes. "You're too late."

"Too late for what? What are y-" Chris was cut off as he felt a sharp pain in his back. "AH! WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU JUST DO?"

"I did what I've wanted to do to you for years." The person replied smugly, looking at their reflection in the knife they had just used to stab Chris. "Now, I don't like not finishing what I've started, so…"

"W-What? No! NO!" Chris exclaimed, as the figure plunged their knife deep into his chest. Simultaneously, the electricity cut out… as the life was drained from Chris.

* * *

**Dead: **Chris

**Alive: **Alejandro, Anne Maria, B, Beth, Blaineley, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Chef, Cody, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lightning, Lindsay, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sam, Scott, Sierra, Staci, Trent, Tyler, Zoey.

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah, I thought I'd start a horror/slasher fic for Halloween! Chris was always going to die first, so that shouldn't come as much of a surprise. I've been planning this for a while now. I've always wanted to write a slasher fic set in a mansion in the middle of nowhere, even though it's so cliché. The other I wouldn't mind doing would be AU, with all of the characters at high school (barring Blaineley, Chris and Chef). So yeah, new couples have been formed, but who is the killer? Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you liked/disliked in a review, it's really appreciated!

So who do you think has just snapped? It's early days, but still. I hope it isn't too obvious.


End file.
